Naked Under a Blanket
by rookieface
Summary: What happens when Roy gets a little wet in freezing weather at the station in the north?  Havok has to warm him up so he doesnt suffer the consequences.  Roy/Havok/Hughes naked under a blanket


Al pushed through the flimsy wooden door with a certain flame alchemist folded into a ball in his arms. He entered the cozy cabin with his heavy metal feet tracking ice and snow inside. "Help him! Please!" Al shrieked.

Ed was the first to turn to the commotion, then Hughes followed by Havok. "Al?" Ed murmured.

Al was pleading for assistance from all three of the military men inside, but his eyes were locked on Hughes. "The Colonel! Fell into the river! He's freezing!" Al spoke in fragments seeing it as the most efficient manner of speaking for the moment.

With that Hughes was the first to rush to his feet. "Bring him by the fire! Here!"

Hughes met Al at the small blaze on the floor in the center of the one room cabin. Al set Roy down and backed away. He was crumbled in a tight ball, desperately trying to maintain body heat, constricting his muscles, tense and solid.

"Damnit Roy…" Hughes grumbled with panic as he got a good glimpse of Roy's strained face. His eyes pressed closed and his teeth clenched. "What the hell happened?" Hughes asked rhetorically, because Mustang was in no position to speak or even try to open his mouth. Hughes turned Roy on his back so that he could get a better grasp on the buttons on his coat, but it didn't last. Roy turned back to face the fire and fought to keep in the fetal position.

Hughes struggled with the buttons on his subordinate's coat, but found it even harder to twist his arms from his chest to pull the jacket off. He tossed the soaking wet cloak behind him, letting it hit the hard wood floor with a thud, then continued to unbutton Roy's white button down blouse.

Ed's cheeks were flaming across the room. "Eeeh…what's he doing?" His voice cracked. Al stood next to his brother, as confused and curious as the shorter one.

Hughes struggled with the clingy wet blouse, and ended up ripping it when Roy wouldn't take his arms away from his chest. Hughes heard Mustang groan. "Shut up, what did you expect?" Hughes didn't take a second to move onto the button on the man's trousers.

Ed's eyes went wide with embarrassment as he watched Hughes tear away his superior officer's clothes.

"Havok! The blanket!" Hughes ordered as he tried to pull Roy's legs straight in order to slide his pants off.

Ed took his eyes off Mustang for the first time to see Jean fumbling across the room for a blanket. He looked just as awkward as Ed and Al. By the time Havok got to Hughes side with the blanket his cheeks were glowing beat red, and Hughes had a grip on the elastic of Roy's boxers. He pulled them down and covered the man's body with the large make-shift towel.

Hughes gave his subordinate a rub-down from the outside of the towel, cursing the whole time. "Jesus, Roy…what the hell were you thinking?"

Roy didn't respond with anything but heavy breathes and wide eyes. He was too cold and stiff to move, and too worried about death to be embarrassed. The fire was warm on his face, but shivers still ran up his spine.

Hughes went for his own top coat button, and began to undo himself. Havok tensed with uneasiness, and struggled to keep his jaw in place so his cigarette wouldn't escape him.

Before he could get passed the third button the door burst open again. It was a well-bundled-up Hawkeye. "General!" She explained. "The Fuhrer requests your company right away, Sir."

"Damnit, now what?" Hughes reversed his motions and buttoned up his coat, looking straight to the mortified Ed, then to Havok. "Lieutenant?"

"Heeeh…Sir?" Jean tensed uncomfortably, knowing where this was going.

Hughes was up and heading for the door before too long. "Take over for me would ya? And don't get bashful now! If Mustang freezes to death, it will be on you."

"Yeees…Sir" Havok saluted, but stayed in standing position, away from the Colonel. The door slammed and Hughes and Hawkeye were gone.

Havok glanced down at his shivering superior officer, then looked to Ed who was frozen too, but not from the weather, from embarrassment.

"Havok?" Al cried. "Is he going to die?"

Jean didn't respond. He looked away, ignoring the boys and moved in on Mustang. Havok was on his knees, taking off his coat, then shirt, and pants, tossing them in a rough pile in the corner. He didn't remove anything else before he slipped under the blanket.

Ed almost yelped out loud when he saw Havok struggling to get his underwear off from under the covers. His automail arm flew up in front of Al to shield his eyes from the scene as Jean tossed his boxers in the pile and pulled Roy close to him.

Roy's body went tense for a moment and all his shivers dissipated as Jean's chest warmed his back. Havok knew what he was supposed to do, and knew how to do it, but he didn't know what his superior officer would allow him to do, so he took it slow. He rubbed his hands up and down Roy's chest, and did nothing else but that. Soon the shivers returned. They were sporadic, attacking for a few seconds then disappearing to a subtle calmness.

"Damn you're like ice." Jean grumbled, still pinching his cigarette between his lips.

Roy didn't respond, but he took a hold of his hands that were fondling his chest. Jean whipped his hands away quickly. "Damnit! You're hands!" He jumped back to a seated position, the covers falling from his chest, but the important stuff staying under the blankets.

Jean looked at the Elric brothers and noticed their blushing curiosities. Then he turned back to Roy in time to hear him whimper.

"Bastard…" Jean whispered to himself as he slid back under the blankets and pulled Roy on top of him. Mustang clenched his eyes shut tight, but didn't complain. He stayed curled up with his arms folded under him and over Havok.

Jean's eyes were wide, as he tried to adjust to the new chill covering his body. It was painful, but to make it quicker he wrapped his arms around Roy and rubbed up and down his back under the blanket.

Mustang shuttered, and his breathing quickened, but he didn't speak or look Havok in the eye. It was Jean's duty, and not a favor to him.

Ed and Al looked on with curiosity. Both realized how awkward their behavior was-continuing to watch- they didn't look away. They knew they should. They knew their counterparts were judging them, but their counterparts were being judged as well.

Jean cringed after hearing a rustling in the room behind him-coming to recount the glaring eyes of the boys behind him. And still he held Roy close.

Mustang's legs creaked as they stretched out and straightened. He was beginning to warm up, but still greedy for his subordinate's heat. He wrapped his legs around Jean's, and began to move his hands along the Lieutenant's body, searching for the source.

Jean quivered from the motion, but couldn't refuse his superior's exploring hands. Roy clasped his palms on Havok's hot face, and pressed his cheek to his neck. He pressed every part of his body harder to the man beneath him, not feeling any need to restrain himself.

Havok eased up on the back rubbing, taking notice to Mustang's lift to neutrality. The blonde kept his hands in place, high on Roy's shoulders, looking anxiously at the ceiling, and waiting for his officer to speak.

"Sir?" Havok murmured.

Roy didn't respond still. He wasn't finished using the man's body. He started to rock back and forth, up and down, rubbing their bodies together.

Havok felt a heat coming from somewhere he wasn't expecting. He closed his eyes and moved to his mind. He went to a place far from here, somewhere without the Collonel.

The door opened and Hughes returned alone. He looked right to the horrified brothers, then followed their glance to Havok and Mustang. "Didn't expect to see you on top so soon, Roy." Hughes teased.

Roy grumbled, sounded annoyed by the Generals presence.

"Havok you comfortable under there?" Hughes asked.

Jean didn't answer, trying hard to fight the feeling, and keep his mind pure.

Hughes knelt down by the two under the blanket, and set his hand on the side of Mustang's face. Havok moved his hands quickly over the blanket to keep Hughes from catching a peek up any cravas.

Hughes ignored the gesture. "He's warming up…" He sighed. "You lucky bastard."

Roy grumbled again, still to shocked to talk.

"You seem to have this under control." Hughes giggled to Havok. "As you were solider."

Jean wined when Hughes pulled the cigarette from his lips. "Usually people have a drag after their done under the sheets."

"Very funny…" Havok groaned.


End file.
